


Late Night Rites

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: CEO!Tim Drake x Reader - "Tim stared into the screen of his computer. This new project Bruce had him working on was relentless. Bruce was a complete mess with it, so who had to save the day? Timothy Jackson Drake. That’s right. The only worry Tim had was Y/N. He couldn’t even remember the last date they had".
Relationships: CEO!Tim Drake & Reader, CEO!Tim Drake/Reader, Tim Drake & Original Character(s), Tim Drake & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Late Night Rites

**Late Night Rites**   
  
_Tim Drake x Reader_

**Warnings: NSFW, body worship, office sex. Angst but fluff. Language.**

  
  
  
***

  
**Friday 31** ** st ** **July.**

Y/N sighed sadly, looking across at the large elegant wall clock hung above the intricate fireplace in the living room. 11pm. No sign of him yet again. She pushed herself up off the sofa and took the empty wine bottle with her into the kitchen, throwing it into the recycling bin. It was a Friday night. Why wouldn’t he want to spend it at home with his fiancée?

She grabbed her phone from the side and dialled Tim’s number. The apartment felt cold and isolated without him. 

“Good Evening Mr Drake’s office”, Elaine’s sterile voice answered. 

Y/N flinched. Why was his secretary answering his phone? The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

“Hi Elaine, can I talk to Tim please…it’s Y/N”, she answered quickly. Trying to not overthink the situation.

“He’s very busy right now, can it wait?”

Y/N felt her temper flare. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

“Tell him to forget it”, she clipped angrily.

She heard Elaine’s voice saying something, but she put the phone down no longer interested. 

Stalking through the apartment, her heels clacked nosily against the hard-wooden flooring. Y/N headed into _their_ bedroom. There would be no point bothering to sleep in the guest room to prove a point. He clearly wasn’t coming home tonight. 

***

  
**Wednesday 30** ** th ** **September.**

Lighting the last candle, Y/N hummed at the soft glow it created around the table. She’d spent most of the afternoon prepping his favourite meal ready for a romantic evening together. Y/N couldn’t remember the last date they had been on together, let alone the last time they had dinner together. Tim normally got take-out on the way home because he was always so late.

She laid the plates out ready and served up the food, he’d be home any second now. Looking at herself in the floor length mirror by the door, Y/N adjusted the dark red dress he always admired on her. Of course, she’d worn this dress on purpose. Fluffing her hair in the mirror she bit the inside of her cheek – perfect. All he had to do now was walk through the door. 

_3 Hours Later…_

Y/N had given up sitting at the table waiting for him after an hour. He’d clearly forgotten about their dinner date. She’d drained almost the full bottle of wine by the time the front door opened quietly. 10.30pm. This was early for Tim. 

As he walked into the room, he eyed the plates of food on the table and the candle which had practically burnt to the bottom. His eyes went wide as he made his way across to her. He’d really fucked up this time.

“Shit..Y/N-I’m so sorr-”, he started, reaching out to her.

“Don’t”, she held her hand up, backing away from him slowly. 

Her engagement ring caught some of the dying light from the candle. She bit her lip holding back the unshed tears. She wouldn’t break down. Not in front of him. 

Tim noticed the dress she was wearing and cursed himself internally. God, she’d really made an effort for him. 

“Please…baby, I’m sorry, I completely lost track of everything…Bruce has this new project and-”, Tim started to babble, his dark hair flopped messily into his eyes.

“Honestly Tim, I’m really not interested. Good night”, she turned away and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door shut behind her. 

The bang of the door echoed through their large apartment.

_Fuck._

***

  
**Friday 16** ** th ** **October.**

A cold breeze blew through the open window, littering goosebumps over her skin. Y/N had left the window open and the cold Autumn air had woken her up. She noticed a distinct lack of a body in bed and sighed heavily. Tim wasn’t home. He wasn’t in their bed. The engagement ring hung heavy on her finger. Did he have someone else? 

Having had enough of his shit, Y/N got up and got dressed. Grabbing the keys to the Porsche, she slammed the front door behind her. She had to see Tim.

_Now._

_  
  
_***

  
Tim stared into the screen of his computer. This new project Bruce had him working on was relentless. Bruce was a complete mess with it, so who had to save the day?

Timothy Jackson Drake.

That’s right. 

The only worry Tim had was Y/N. 

He couldn’t even remember the last date they had. 

Tim had successfully fucked up two over the last few months. The last one, he had fucked up so badly, it had left him sleeping in the guest room, permanently. 

He went to take a swig of his coffee and sighed; it was empty. 

_Great._

_Just fucking great._

***

  
Y/N pulled up in the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises. Storming into the reception of the building she saw the security guard. 

“Evening Carter”, she smiled, “Is he in his office still?”.

Carter nodded giving her a sympathetic look and pressed the elevator door for her, “He is Miss Y/L/N”.

“Thank you”, she slipped into the elevator and pressed the button for Tim’s floor. 

As the minutes passed, she felt her temper burning hotter and hotter.

The pity Carter had shown her had only poured petrol into the flames. 

She was visibly shaking by the time she waltzed past Tim’s secretary Elaine.

“Miss Y/L/N!! You can’t just go in there! Mr Drake is busy!”, she scurried from behind her desk trying to stop her from barging in. 

Y/N turned to Elaine, her eyes on fire almost, “He’s my fiancée, I’ll do as I damn well please”. 

Pushing Elaine off her, Y/N pushed the door open to Tim’s office with such force she startled him. 

“Y/N?”, he looked across at her shocked. Why was she here? He looked at the clock. 12am. 

_Shit._

Y/N slammed the office door behind her, leaving them both alone. Her fists bunched at her sides. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”, she erupted. 

Tim stood up, pushing his chair back slightly, “Will you at least let me explain?”, he tried.

She rounded the desk and stared at him, anger bubbling off her like steam, “Why should I bother?! You don’t bother to give me any of your time!”, she seethed, “Why should I extend the same courtesy to you? You egotistical asshole!”.

Tim flinched at the words, he deserved it. 

“Y/N please…baby”, he went to reach for her slowly.

It only poked the flames, causing her to back up a little, “I feel so alone Tim”, her voice cracked, “I feel so alone all the time in our giant apartment. You’re never there…”, she held back her tears. She didn’t want to crumble in front of him.

“I’ve had to sort this new project for Bruce…he’s not good with this stuff and its taken up so much of my time baby…I didn’t mean for it to make you feel like this…”.

“I can’t take it anymore! I can’t do this!!”, she stood right in front of him now, her chest rising and falling deeply.

Tim felt the panic rising, flooding his systems. 

She wrapped her fingers around his engagement ring, tugging at it viciously.

“Don’t…baby…please”, he flew in front of her trying to stop the motion.

Pulling it free from her hand she threw it at him, hitting him square in the forehead, “you can keep that!”.

Y/N turned to leave the room in a blind panic, rage pulsating through her body. 

Briefly shocked for a moment, feeling the ring hit him. Tim reacted quickly and pulled her back to him harshly, trapping her body between him and the desk. His hands rested on either side of her. Acting as a shield. Her ass hitting the edge of the desk. His chest was heaving. Deep pants. 

She refused to look at him. 

Tim moved one of his hands to her chin and tilted it, forcing her to look at him. 

He pressed his lips to hers slowly, trying to pour every emotion he felt into the kiss. 

Sorry. Love. Adoration. Respect. 

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. 

She gave in and opened her mouth to invite him in, groaning into the kiss.

Her hands flew into his hair and gripping tightly, the stinging sending shockwaves down his spine. 

Tim pushed her further onto his desk, so she was perched on it, her legs spreading to let him settle between them nicely.

_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP_

“Mr Drake…Sir…Bruce is on line one, he’s saying it’s very urgent”, Elaine’s voice rang through the phone system on his desk.

Tim grunted and rested his forehead against Y/N’s. 

She looked like she was going to combust. 

Tim pushed her further into his desk, purposely rubbing his hips against hers as he pressed the button his phone, “Tell him I’m busy doing something, I’m not available”.

His voice was stern. Clipped. 

He didn’t take his eyes off Y/N as he spoke. 

She smirked at him, rolling her hips back against his. 

“But Sir…”, Elaine tried again.

Tim growled, pushing the answer button, “Elaine, I said I’m busy!!”. And with that he grabbed the phone and ripped it up, the wires pulling out in all different directions. 

Y/N smirked. 

His dark tone turning her on immediately. 

“Mr Drake…Sir…”, she mocked in a sultry tone, trailing a finger down the front of his shirt, “Are you finally going to show me some attention?”.

“You’re damn fucking right I am”, he gritted and pulled her into a searing kiss.

***

The heels she had on with her dress made her legs go on forever. He loved her legs, they wrapped around him perfectly. Long and toned. The heels only accentuated this. As Tim knelt on the floor, he lifted her foot onto his shoulder, pressing a feather light kiss to her ankle. He noticed her shiver. Tim continued pressing, soft, open mouthed kisses along her calf and up her inner thigh. Stopping to hover over her core before repeating the same on her opposite leg. He wanted to worship her in every way possible.

“Tim please”, she gasped. 

He slid pushed her dress up and dragged her panties down her legs. The purple lacy thong he bought her last Valentine’s day. 

“That’s not what you’re to call me”, he reminded her, he kissed the top of her pussy, avoiding her clit on purpose. 

“Say it”, he murmured against her lips.

She shivered. 

“Mr Drake…Sir…please…I need you”, she whispered out. 

Y/N’s head tilted back as his tongue swept against her pussy languidly at first. His lips against her own. His tongue caressing her clit in soft, slow circles. Tim let his fingertips grazing against her inner thighs. He pursed his lips around her clit, gently sucking it. The tip of his warm tongue flicking across it. He peppered her pussy and thighs with hot, wet kisses, deeply breathing in her scent. Y/N grabbed the edge of the desk tightly with both hands and sighed.

“Please don’t stop Mr Drake”, her head hung back even further, breathy moans escaping her lips. 

She felt Tim rumble a deep groan against her skin. 

“Look at me when you say that”, his voice thick with lust.

Y/N looked down at him and their eyes met, his big, deep blue, beautiful eyes staring deeply into her own.

“I said, don’t stop, Mr Drake”

At that, his mouth began to work ceaselessly, full of lust and devotion and adoration for her. Y/N took long, deep breaths, focusing on the pleasure. Her fingers wove into his dark hair, scratching her nails across his scalp in pleasure. 

“Ohh god!”, she moaned loudly, her muscles were tightening up. Pleasure inside her sparked, burning brighter, ready to explode.

A shockwave of delirious ecstasy rushed through her body, a brief, bright, burning supernova of orgasmic pleasure that left her limbs wobbly and my body shuddering.

"Tim!", she screamed, head tilted back, "Don't stop!".

Tremor after tremor coursed through her until her body, exhausted with pleasure. 

He stood up and stroked a finger across her chin lovingly, pressing soft kisses along her jawline. His body pressed into hers, keeping her wedged against his desk. 

Tim’s kisses moved towards her ear lobe, tugging it between his teeth lightly before whispering, “I love you”. 

“I love you too”, she murmured back, feeling the pleasure reignite through her body again. 

Tim moved away for a split second, kicking his chair out of the way, giving them room. His hand swept across the desk clearing it of his papers and laptop. He heard it crash onto the floor. Fuck it. he’d get another one. 

Staring at her with a heated passion, he began to untuck his shirt from his trousers, his belt jangling as he fiddled with the buckle.

“Bend over the desk baby”, his eyes burnt into her as he gave her the command. 

Y/N obeyed, bending over his desk, feeling the cold wood press against her scorched skin. He moved towards her and gently caressed her ass, the tip of his cock brushing just barely against her swollen pussy, the heat of it palpable, the touch of it electric against her.

She rolled her hips against him frantically for some kind of movement. 

Any kind of friction from him. 

“You know Mr Drake, if you were home more often”, she rolled her hips again, hearing his breath falter behind her, “You could get more of this…”.

Tim bit his lip hard. 

“That’s a pretty tough offer to say no to baby”, he grunted feeling her wetness seep across the tip of his cock. 

"Fuck me”, Y/N begged.  
  
"Not yet", he teased.

The head of his cock slid up and down her slit, pushing her lips apart without penetrating deeper.

Her body ached for him to be inside her.  
  
"Please...", she begged, her voice hoarse from the earlier orgasm.   
  
"If you insist", his hands gripped her hips and slowly, smoothly, he slid his cock deeply insider her. Her breath escaped her, body quivering as he filled her pussy as deeply as he could. _God_ , he was as hard as steel. Y/N moaned his name loudly and rolled her hips again. His pace quickened as her tight body opened up for him, satiating its natural urges to be filled up by him.

"How does it feel, baby?", he panted, his fingers digging into her hips. There would definitely be bruises in the morning. Bruises he would kiss over delicately, letting his tongue soothe them.  
  
"So fucking good", she replied, "Keep going...".  
  
His cock thrust in and out, each push going deeper than the last. The heat of his body spreading out across her body, reaching into her thighs and womb and heart. Whenever he penetrated her especially deep, his heavy balls slapped against her pussy. She wanted nothing more than them to empty inside her. Y/N wanted him to fill her up and leave her dripping mess bent over his desk.

Again and again he slid into her. She gyrated her hips and was rewarded by a long, guttural moan from him. His breath deepened and quickened.

"I'm cumming," he warned her, his palm ran over her ass, grabbing it tightly.  
  
"Fuck me harder", she begged, "Fuck me deeper".  
  
He began to pound away at an animalistic pace. He grabbed Y/N’s hair roughly and pulled it hard arching her back to him. Her body left the desk. She yelped in a mixture of surprise, delight, and pain. _God_ , it hurt, but it hurt _good_. A hot, burning sensation, smouldered deep inside her pussy. He spanked her ass hard. Y/N bit her lip, trying to keep the moans from escaping her lips, but struggled to contain it. His thick shaft thrust deeply into her, her body tight around him. Every bit of friction sending waves of pleasure through her.  
  
He grunted, the hoarse growl rumbled from deep within his chest. Tim’s thrusts became erratic, hurried, desperate. Y/N mewled as she felt his cock spasming inside her, throbbing forcefully. His first spurt was so strong she felt it gushing inside her, followed by a growing, wet warmth as he filled her with rope after rope of his cum, marking her as his. It was too much for her to bear. The warmth turned to molten lava inside Y/N, a fire raging deep within her core. An intense burst of pleasure exploded inside her as she orgasmed around his cock. Her entire body shaking and quivering. Y/N mind was blanked by sheer ecstasy as the only thing she was able to focus on was the delicious surrender of her climax.  
  
Y/N shuddered, trying to catch her breath. Slowly her mind returned to her. Tim, the argument, throwing the ring at him, the desk…all these things came back to her one by one. He pulled out, her pussy trying to grip him too tightly for him to escape. Without him inside her, Y/N collapsed onto the DESK, a puddle of exhausted pleasure.  
  
He leaned down to kiss just behind her ear. It was his simple way of saying sorry. 

Y/N shivered as he rolled her around and pulled her up into his chest, light kisses scattered across her cheeks.

She smiled and pressed a simple kiss to his forehead.

He knelt briefly, collecting the ring from the floor. Sliding it back on her finger, he caught her hand before she could pull it away, pressed a kiss to her palm.

All was forgiven.

***


End file.
